chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jyiara
Jaycee "Jyiara" Ayla Benedict is a character used by Lowri in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is an Ethael and is the future daughter of Firenhalt Erion and Asaph Benedict. She possesses the abilities of Jactitation, Human Summoning, Ability Invulnerability and Magic. Appearance As a child, Jyiara has light blonde hair, but this will darken as she grows, and as an adult she will have brown hair. Her skin tone is pale. Her eyes are blue, and it is unclear from who she inherited this colouring, since none of her relatives have blue eyes. Abilities Jyiara's first ability is Jactitation. Using this ability, she is able to choose at will to channel kinetic energy in order to fight. When this is done, she moves in a powerful, coordinated and reflexive pattern of attacks, which enables her to fight in the most effective manner at that time. It can be done using any form of weapon, and also weaponless. While using the ability, she is barely conscious of her surroundings and actions and moves as if on instinct, and often she is unable to clearly recall the events and her actions afterwards. Her second ability is Human Summoning. Jyiara is able to summon any other person by focusing and thinking clearly about that individual. There doesn't seem to be any way to resist being summoned, apart from possessing summoning resistance. When the ability is used, the targeted person vanishes from his or her location and appears in Jyiara's own location in a glow of pink light. A person doesn't need to possess any teleporting ability, or any ability at all, to be summoned, but the ability cannot summon any objects or any other living thing. a man]]For many years, she has possessed these first two abilities, but she has recently manifested Ability Invulnerability after reclaiming her maternal witch heritage. She can never be able to have her other abilities manipulated, in any way. She is immune to ability manipulation, and can't have her abilities augmented or amplified, but also can't have them affected negatively, negated, stolen or deletion. However, the abilities can be copied using any methods which wouldn't also cause their loss, including this ability itself. It is active continually, and cannot be blocked or supressed. Her final ability, and undoubtedly her most powerful one, is Magic. Magic often refers to any art using supernatural powers. It can be used to do a large variety of things. The art of magic includes witchcraft and all supernatural talents, however Jyiara's capacity to perform magic is limited by her imagination. Depending on what she does, it can take an overwhelming amount of energy to perform the task. However, performing magic, in general, allows her to alter reality Family *Mother - Firenhalt Erion *Father - Asaph Benedict *Grandfather - Gavriil Ivanovitch *Grandmother - Celesteaia Erion *Uncles - Dierarchon Erion, Circh *Aunts - Namarien Erion, Hope Lazuri *Cousin - Tyrian Erion *Younger brother - Atharn *Younger sister - Meresu History & Future Jaycee will be born 2 years before her brother Atharn and 4 years before Meresu. When she is 6, her family will be caught in a fight which will result in her being sent backwards in time by her father, in an attempt to protect her. She will then appear near Dier and Hope's camp, and congratulate them on Hope's pregnancy after overhearing their conversation which revealed this. She will reveal that she is from the future, and that she had been sent into the past in order to escape the fight. She will also recognise Dier's name and reveal that she is his future niece. Because of this, Hope will insist that she stay with them after realising that she can't return to her family. Jaycee will soon learn that her maternal family are all witches, and will reveal that she had no knowledge of this before, nor any witch magic herself. They will travel to the hidden Elementae city together, and once there, she will learn that the most likely explanation for her own lack of witch magic is that her mother stripped herself of her powers before Jaycee was conceived. She will also decide that she needs to have a witch name, and will begin using the name of Jyiara for the first time. Many months after having travelled to the city, and shortly after the birth of her cousin Tyrian, Jyiara will go wandering around in the neighbouring countryside and will be ambushed by Dark creatures. She will attempt to fight them off at first, but will be outnumbered, and will barely break free. Knowing that they will eventually catch her, she will fall into despair, and will begin thinking of the magic her mother sacrificed, which could have otherwise saved her. She will then reclaim her heritage. This will release her last two abilities, and she will use magic to save herself. Jyiara will remain in the city for a few more months, until shortly before the attempt to retake Oherin city. She will then use her magic to return to her own time. As she leaves, she will reveal the name of her parents to Hope Lazuri after her aunt asks her. When she reappears in her own time and reunites with her siblings, she will learn that her reclaiming of her witch heritage has also unlocked her siblings' final powers. Etymology Jyiara's original first name is Jaycee, a Greek name meaning "healer", and as a child she will abbreviate this to Jy, which has no meaning. She will begin claiming the name of Jyiara after she learns of her witch heritage. Her middle name is Ayla, a Hebrew name which means "oak tree", "pistachio tree" or "terebinth tree". Another Hebrew translation is "goddess". It also means "relating to the moon" in Turkish. Her surname, Benedict, is a Latin name which means "blessed". This could refer to how her paternal family feel they are blessed in being Nephilim, or how she herself is blessed in being an Ethael. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters